Matchmakin' Ain't Easy!
by shyesplease
Summary: Sequel Of The Other Me! Morgan is trying to get Miley wOliver and Lilly w Jakson, but they all seem to backfire, or turn out wrong. Plus she falls in love! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA! R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

_**A/N: YAY!!! The sequel is finally here! ENJOY:D**_

**Matchmakin' Ain't Easy!**

**Chapter 1**

**First Day of School**

_It's been a few months since I've tried to take over my sister's life, which I'm still terribly sorry about! The good thing is nothing happen after that, but the bad thing is school starts today and I STILL haven't thought of a way to get Miley with Oliver and Lilly with Jackson. _Morgan thought.

"Good Morning Mor!" Miley said coming downstairs for breakfast. "Ready for school today?"

"I'm actually excited!"

Miley then gives her sister a are-you-serious face, "The hospital must have made a mistake, cause you just can't be my sister!"

Morgan laughed at Miley's remark, "Well I think I'm excited cause I get to start over again, at my old school I only have 1 friend."

"I guess I can see why you might be happy now!" Miley said.

"You girls ready to go?" Robbie said coming into the kitchen.

"Yup!" Miley and Morgan replied. They then picked their school bags up and headed to their dad's car to be taken to school.

At school Morgan was at her locker, when Jake Ryan came over and leaned against the locker besides her. "Hey."

Morgan looked over to see who it was, and was shocked to see Jake Ryan! "O My Gosh! You're Jake Ryan!"

"Yes I am!" Jake said. "Anyways…Miley…I was wonderin if you would like to go out Friday."

"O I'm not Miley…I'm Morgan, her twin sister." Morgan tried clarifying for him.

"Ok Miley, if you don't want to go out with me just say so, don't go on I'm-her-twin act."

"No seriously Jake, I'm not Miley…I'm Morgan." Morgan once again attempted to persuade him.

"Miley! Stop the act you're…" Miley then walked up to Morgan.

"Hey Morgan! O so you finally found your locker…that's good. O and it looks like you met Jake." Miley said.

"So you guys actually are twins!" Jake said.

"Noooooo…we just complete strangers who look alike." Miley said with sarcasm.

"Really?" Jake asked dumbfounded.

"NO!" Both Morgan and Miley shouted.

"O well sorry for not believing you Morgan, I didn't know Miley had a twin…did you got to a different school or something last year?"

"Actually…we just found out each other this summer as I was taking a vacation here." Morgan said.

"Yea it was such an unforgettable summer!" Miley said remembering the events of summer.

"I'd say! Meeting your twin who you had no clue existed!" Jake said not knowing the real reason why it was so unforgettable.

"That was one thing that made the summer unforgettable!" Then Morgan let out a nervous laugh.

"Well I guess I'll cya guys at lunch!" Then Jake left.

"Hey Miley…do you like Jake?" Morgan asked.

"Not really, I like someone else…why do you like him?"

"Umm…yea! Anywho…who is this guy you like? Is it Oliver?" Morgan said with a grin.

"Ummm…Hey look its Lilly!" Miley said quickly getting away from the subject. "Hey Lilly!" Miley said as Morgan and Miley walked to Lilly's locker.

"O hey Miley, Morgan…What's up?" Lilly asked.

"Well nothing really except Morgan likes Jake!"

"Who doesn'y?!?" Lilly said.

"Miley doesn't she likes someone else! Which she won't actually tell me, even though I have a pretty good idea of who it is!" Morgan said.

"I'll tell you later, just not in school…someone might hear!" Miley said.

"Hey Girls!" Oliver said coming up to them.

"Hey." Lilly and Morgan said plainly.

"Hey Oliver!" Miley said with a big smile plastered on her face.

Oliver gave back the big smile and said, "Hey Miles…So new school year, I wonder what will come of it?"

"Yea…me too!" Miley agreed.

_**A/N: Hey guys! So how was the first chapter?? Any ideas are welcomed! Like I said i'm stuck on how Morgan is going to try to get Miley with Oliver and Lilly with Jackson, so PLEASE if you have a idea share it with me, you will get FULL credit! Anyway…PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews equal new chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2: LOVE

**Matchmakin' Ain't Easy**

**Chapter 2**

**LOVE**

_Well the school day is almost over! Finally…I thought it would never end. I guess the anticipation of Miley finally telling me who she likes is making the day go longer than it is. I know she likes Oliver, but I just want to know officially I guess. And I think I might know what to do for getting everyone together._

"Hey Morgan…You ready to go home?" Miley asked.

"Yeah!" Then Miley and Morgan made their way home.

"So Miley…you said you were going to tell me who you like later on in the day…well it's later so spill!" Morgan said.

"Fine! Well…remember when you wrecked my relationship with Johnny by being me?"

"Ummm…yea…sry!" Morgan said feeling guilty.

"No don't be sorry! Thank-you, cause if you never did, I would of never actually opened my eyes to see this great, wonderful, funny, kind, just awesome guy in front of me the whole time! That night Johnny broke up with me, I was crying on the beach and Oliver was just…THERE! He really made me feel better without even trying!"

"So I was right?" Morgan said with a smirk.

"Yea, you were!"

"How come you have never told him how you felt?"

"Cause he doesn't like me like that! He was just being a good friend…" Miley said with disappointment in her voice.

_Is she serious! She can't be! Is she completely blind!_ "Well I think he does!"

"Yea, but you don't know for sure…I'd rather have him be my best friend, than screw it up by telling him I Love him!"

"You Love him? Is it really this serious?" Morgan asked.

"I-I don't know! It's sooo confusing…I can never get him out of my mind, and when ever he is around I smile like a complete fool. Everything about him is PERFECT to me, there seems to be no one as good as him. I write his name numerous times, cause his name is WONDERFUL! I don't know if I'm in love, but if I'm not…I know I'm close!"

"WOW! Didn't think you liked him that much! Well now you have someone to talk to this about!"

"Yea I guess I do…thanks Morgan!" Miley then hugged Morgan and went into their house.

_O MAN! I have to get Oliver with Miley and SOON! I mean she is in LOVE with him! I got to put my plan into action!_ Morgan then ran into town to go to…

**_A/N: Hey guys, so where do you think Morgan is going? REVIEW and you will find out! PLEASE REVIEW!! And again if you have ideas to how Morgan might get everyone together please let me know!! Thanks:D_**


	3. Chapter 3: Slumber Party

**Matchmakin Ain't Easy**

**Chapter 3**

**Slumber Party**

Morgan then ran into town to go to…the park where she knew no one would bother her and she could try to think of a plan.

Morgan sat on a bench in the park thinking of a plan when someone sat next to her. "Hey!" said the familiar voice.

Morgan looked up to see Jake Ryan, "O hey Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Sometimes I like to get away from the fame and just think about things…what about you?"

"Yea I'm just here to think about something…Hey Jake?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think Lilly and Miley's brother Jackson would make a good couple?"

"Umm…yea I guess, I mean I haven't really got to know Jackson very well, but yea I think so."

"What about Miley and Oliver?" She asked him.

"Definitely, those guys are so blind to their feelings to each other! Why are you asking anyways?"

"Well that's what I was thinking, I'm trying to get these guys together, but I don't know how!"

"Well can I help?" Jake asked.

Morgan smiled, "Sure, have any ideas on something we could do though?"

"Actually…yes I do!" Then Jake whispered a plan in her ear.

"That could work! It's brilliant, why didn't I think of it? Well I have to go for dinner, cya Jake." Morgan then got up from the bench and was about to make her way home when she was stopped by Jake.

"Sorry, but if you need to talk to me about the plan and all, or anything…ummm…here's my number!" He said with a smile on his face handing her his number.

"Thanks, well I guess I'll cya later!" Then Morgan went home.

When she got in the front door Miley was there watching TV. "Where were you?"

"O I just went to the park, and hung out."

"With who?" Miley asked.

"O no one really, except…JAKE RYAN!!"

Miley laughed, "Wow, so what did you guys do?"

"Ummm…just talked."

"About what?" Miley asked wanting to get all the details.

"O you know…school and such, nothing big…Wow! I'm tired, I'm going to bed, bye!" And Morgan quickly ran to her room, leaving Miley extremely confused. _Ok…Morgan is acting weird, but maybe it's just nothing, as long as she isn't plotting to kill me, I don't think I should worry!_

When Morgan got to her room she immediately locked her door, and called Jake.

"Hello?" Jake said on the other line.

"Hey Jake, this is Morgan Stewart!"

"O hey, so what's up?"

"I was wondering if we could talk about the plan you came up with…"

"Sure…"

"Okay, so it will be me, you, Miley, Oliver, Lilly, then we'll have Jackson join…let's see if we can have it Friday night, like a big slumber party!"

"alright, that sounds great!"

"Alright, well I guess I have to ask my dad to see if it's alright, bye Jake."

"Bye…" Then they hung up.

"DAD!" Morgan yelled from her room.

"Whaaaaat!" He yelled from the kitchen.

"Do you think me and Miley, could have a couple friends over for like a slumber party?"

"Who would these couple of friends be?" He asked her suspiciously .

"Lilly, Oliver, and Jake!"

"O well I guess that's fine."

"Thanks dad!" Then Morgan ran to Robbie and hugged him. Then Morgan ran to her sisters room.

"Why are you so happy?" Miley asked.

"Well…I asked dad if we could have a slumber party and he said yes! So call Oliver and Lilly and tell them that they're invited. Also…Jake is invited." Morgan squealed at the thought of having Jake sleep over.

"O cool, what is this for tomorrow?" Miley asked, getting her cell out.

"Yea, tomorrow…"

"What should be do?"

"We could watch movies, sing karaoke…" Then a grin got on her face, "…play games…maybe like…"

_**A/N: Okay so what game is Morgan planning on playing at the slumber party? I think it's pretty obvious! Lol! PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 Reviews get a new chapter:D**_

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Putting the Plan in Action

**Matchmakin' Ain't Easy**

**Chapter 4**

**Putting the Plan in Action**

"We could watch movies, sing karaoke…" Then a grin got on her face, "…play games…maybe like…Truth or Dare and such!"

"Yea it sounds awesome." Miley then dialed Lilly's number, "Hey Lilly! Can you sleep over tomorrow night? It's gonna be like a slumber party…"

"Umm hold on……yea I can!" Lilly said after asking.

"Cool, well cya tomorrow!" Then she hung up with Lilly and called Oliver, "Hey Oliver!" Miley said with a smile.

"Hey Miles!"

"Do you think you can sleep over tomorrow? It's gonna be me, you, Morgan, Lilly, and Jake."

"Yea it sounds great!"

"So I guess I'll cya later."

"Alright well bye!" Then they both hung up. "I can't wait till tomorrow night!" Miley screamed.

Morgan just let out a giggle, "Alright, what are we going to watch? Let's get 2 videos to watch."

"Um…how about the Sixth Sense and…Click!"

"Those sound great!" Morgan exclaimed.

-----------

That night everyone was at the Stewart's house ready for the sleep over.

"Okay, which movie first, Click…or The Sixth Sense?"

"Sixth Sense," everyone said.

"Alright, get your snacks then we'll start the movie."

Everyone headed over to the kitchen. Jackson was there making himself A Ice Cream Masterpiece as he calls it.

"Hey Jackson want to join us in watching the movies?" Morgan asked.

Miley then pulled Morgan aside. "What are you doing?" She said in a whisper.

"Miley…Lilly likes Jackson, I mean we have our crushes with us, and she doesn't come on…"

"I guess you're right…" Then they returned to the kitchen.

"Jackson what are you making?" Lilly asked.

"An Ice Cream Masterpiece…wanna try some?" Jackson said.

Lilly took a bite, "Man Jackson…that is a masterpiece, can you make me one?" She asked Jackson with a puppy pout.

"Sure…" Then they all got settled in the living room with their snacks and Morgan popped in the DVD and they watched it. After they were done, they watched Click.

It got near to the end, where they are in the parking lot, and Michael (Adam Sandler) was trying to talk to his son and all. Miley got a little sad, and a few tears fell from her eyes to her cheek. Oliver saw this and took his finger and wiped them away. Miley looked over to Oliver and smiled, and he smiled back. Then they just went back to watching the movie. Nobody noticed.

"That was a great movie!" Jake said.

"Yea it was…" Morgan said.

Jackson was getting bored, so he decided to bring some fun and hit Lilly with a pillow.

"Hey!" Lilly shouted, "Don't you think you will get away with that Jackson Rod Stewart!" Lilly shouted and ran after him. Everyone else joined the pillow fight, and were having a ball until Mr. Stewart came down.

"What are you guys doing? It sounds like the house is coming down!" Mr. Stewart complained.

"Sorry dad, we were just having a pillow fight!" Morgan explained.

"Well keep it down, and get to bed soon." Then Robbie went to upstairs.

"Well let's play Truth or Dare!" Morgan suggested.

Everyone sat down in a circle. And they were just doing stupid, idiotic dares, and weird truths. Then it was Jakes turn to ask. Morgan secretly nodded to him, telling him what they planned.

"Jackson…Truth or Dare?" Jake asked.

"Dare!" Jackson answered.

"I dare you to kiss…LILLY!" Lilly and Jackson's eyes both went wide. They then looked at each other, and then got closer. Then they finally kissed. Morgan was dancing inside, cause it seemed they might get together since they were really getting into the kissing, almost making out.

"Alright already!" Miley shouted with a disgust face.

They both broke apart and blushed madly. Then Jackson started the game off again.

"Morgan…Truth or Dare!"

"Truth." Morgan replied.

"Do you think Lilly and I would make a good couple?"

"Um…yes!" Morgan replied.

"Good, cause I was wondering…," Jackson then turned to Lilly, "if you Lilly would be my girlfriend."

Lilly shrieked, "YES!!" After the excitement went away Morgan started the game again.

"Oliver…Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay…Who do you like?"

"Ummm…"

_**A/N: Will Oliver admit he likes Miley or Will he find a way out??? PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews get an update:D **_


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect

**Matchmakin' Ain't Easy**

**Chapter 5**

**Perfect**

"Ummm…" Oliver hated Morgan at this moment. _I hate Morgan; I should have shoved her off the cliff when I had the chance! I don't want Miley to know I like her! She doesn't like me back!_ "Well…I-I-I…L-L-Like…" Oliver stuttered.

Just as he was about to say Miley, Robbie came in, "Come on guys get to bed! I don't want to repeat myself, it's 2 in the morning, come on everyone bed!"

Oliver quickly jumped from his seat on the floor and ran to his sleeping bag, "Night guys!"

"Jake help me get pillows, and blankets upstairs." Morgan said to Jake, and he followed her upstairs. "Man we almost had both of them, well at least we got Jackson with Lilly."

"Yea, your dad kinda messed it up there at the end. We almost had Oliver." Morgan was giving Jake some blankets and pillows.

"You think we need anymore?"

"Nah, were fine. So what's the next plan in action for Oliver and Miley?" He asked as they were making their way downstairs.

"I don't know yet, but something will come to me."

Then they all got under their blankets, and put their heads to the pillows and fell asleep.

Everyone the next morning woke up to the cooking of pancakes being made by Robbie. "Well hello there sunshines, do you want breakfast?" Then everyone gathered around the table eating their pancakes.

"Miles, and Mor…I need you guys to start decorating the house for Christmas." Robbie said.

"Okay, but is there a special reason we have to start today." Miley asked.

"Yea cause we are having a little Christmas party next weekend, and I need the house to look Christmasy! Oliver, Lilly, Jake, your family should be getting invites to the party soon."

Then a idea formed in Morgan's head. And she smirked. Jake noticed, "What are you smiling like that?" He said in a near whisper.

"I just came up with the PERFECT idea for Oliver and Miley." She said back in the same tone as Jake's.

"Can't wait to hear it."

"Here…" Then Morgan whispered the idea in Jake's ear.

"Perfect!"


	6. Chapter 6: Holiday Party!

_**A/N: OMG! It's the last chapter!!! ENJOY!!**_

**Matchmakin' Ain't Easy**

**Chapter 6**

**Holiday Party!**

"Bye Guys!" Miley and Morgan shouted as everyone left after breakfast.

"What is with you and Jake?" Miley asked.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked back.

"Well you guys kept whispering stuff in each others ears and I don't know, it looks like you are up to no good…" Miley said eyeing her sister suspiciously.

"Well, we were just talking, nothing big! Now let's get those decorations and get this decorating over with for the party." Morgan instructed.

It was the party and most of the Stewart family was there, the Okens, Trescotts, and Ryans were there too along with other people from schools families and such.

Everyone was having a blast dancing to the holiday music playing in the living room. Then Morgan went up to Jake. "Jake…did you bring it?" Morgan asked.

"Of Course…" Jake replied.

"Great…follow me, and I'll show you were to put it!" She directed and they moved over to a corner. "Okay here…hang it right here." She said pointing to the location.

Jake then hung it up and him and Morgan made their way to where their friends were. "hey guys…how bout some pics?" Morgan asked. "Sure." Everyone seems to reply.

They first did a whole group picture, then some of Lilly and Jackson, some of Lilly, Miley and Oliver, some of Miley and Lilly, Lilly and Oliver, and others too. Then Morgan said, "Hey how bout Miley and Oliver now?"

Miley and Oliver both looked over at each other and nodded in agreement. They got in a pose of them hugging each other, but then Morgan interrupted them. "How bout we take this somewhere else?"

"Yea somewhere else!" Jake said trying to convince Miley and Oliver.

"Ummm…okay?" Miley said as she and Oliver followed Morgan and Jake to the one corner where they set up their plan.

"Isn't the light just better here Jake?" Morgan asked.

"Yes it is Morgan!" Jake said trying not to laugh this.

"Okay guys now get back into the position you were in."

Miley and Oliver did what they were told, and they were once again hugging each other, and Morgan took the picture. Then Jake acted shocked. "O my Morgan is that what I think it is?" Jake said referring to the object hanging above Miley and Oliver.

"Yes Jake, I think that is a MISTLETOE!!!" Morgan said.

Miley and Oliver faced both went white at the sound of Mistletoe. They quickly looked at each other sheepishly.

"Come on guys, you have to kiss…its tradition!" Jake said.

"Oliver…I didn't plan this or anything, remind me to get revenge on Morgan and Jake later." Miley said to Oliver quietly.

"O don't worry I will help you plan revenge on Jake and Morgan, so…I guess we should kiss…" Oliver said quietly also. And Miley nodded in agreement.

"Just a quick peck…right? There isn't a time limit for mistletoe kissing that I know of…do you?"

Miley just shook her head, and then they both leaned in for the kiss, which both thought would be a small, quick peck, but is suddenly turned to a long, romantic, passionate kiss.

Jake and Morgan were applauding their work being a success.. And finally Miley and Oliver broke off. "I thought it was going to be a quick peck?" Miley said breathless.

"Me too!" Oliver replied. "Miley…I-I Love you…" he said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear him.

"I love you too Oliver." Miley said back to Oliver with a huge smile on her face.

This little moment was then ruined by none other than Morgan singing a little song.

I saw Miley kissing Oliver,

Underneath the mistletoe tonight…

But then Miley threw a pillow at Morgan's face and Miley and Oliver quickly walked over to them. "That wasn't funny Morgan!" Miley said.

"What? Me singing the song? Or Us setting you two up so you would finally realize you were meant to be?" Morgan asked.

"Both!" Miley exclaimed, "But thanks…" Then she turned to Oliver and smiled.

"But don't think that we aren't gonna get you back!" Oliver said breaking the gaze he had on Miley.

Morgan and Jake didn't think anything else would happen tonight so they started dancing and having some fun and all. Meanwhile though, Oliver, Miley, Lilly, and Jackson were in Miley's room coming up with a plan.

"Alright, so Jake and Morgan got all of us together, but we can't let them get away with out some revenge." Everyone smiled.

"Yes we are all grateful for what they did, so now it is our turn to help Morgan and Jake, cause it's pretty obvious they like each other so here is the plan." And then they all huddled in a circle and formed a plan.

"Everyone knows what to do? Good, now go and do your part."

Miley, Oliver, and Lilly went downstairs, when Jackson stayed upstairs.

Oliver and Lilly then went over to hide near THE corner! Meanwhile Miley went up to Morgan. "Morg, I think Jackson went into your room in search for something, I forget what he said." Miley fibbed.

"Ughhh! He better not touch anything!" Morgan then stormed upstairs.

"Hey Jake can you get me some punch?" Miley asked.

"Sure Miley!" And he went over to get some punch for Miley as she followed. The punch happened to be near THE corner. "Here you go!" Jake said handing Miley her drink. "Thanks!"

"So how did you and Morgan come up with this plan and all?" Miley asked, but didn't get an answer cause Morgan showed up. "Miley…he's denying everything! Didn't you say he went into my room?"

"Yes, Morgan just step back a couple steps and cool off while I talk to Jackson." Miley instructed.

Jake went over to Morgan as planned to comfort her. Miley said to Jackson, "Great acting! Now let's get this plan over with!" Miley signaled Oliver and Lilly and they pushed Jake and Morgan under the mistletoe!

"Look at that! Isn't that a mistletoe?" Miley asked.

"I think it is Miley!" Oliver said playing along.

"You know what that means?" Lilly said.

"Kiss!" they all shouted.

Morgan looked at Jake. "I guess this is the revenge they were talking about!"

"Yea I guess so!" Jake said back. "But at least the revenge is good for us!"

"What do you-" Morgan was about to say something, but was cut off by Jake's lips.

When they broke away Morgan said, "I think I know what you meant!" And they both let out a laugh.

Then Oliver and Miley started singing a song…

I saw Morgan kissing Jake,

Underneath the mistletoe tonight…

Then Jake and Morgan started chasing after Miley, Oliver, Lilly and Jackson, until they all reached the beach. They all just crashed there. They all laid down on the sand with their boyfriends/girlfriends, gazing at the star lit sky.

"Thanks!" Miley said to Morgan and Jake. And Then Oliver, Lilly and Jackson said their thanks.

"You're welcome guys, but also thank-you!" Jake and Morgan said. Then a little later they left the beach and went back to the party and had a great time being with the ones they loved.

THE END

_**A/N: And that is the end! Kinda cheesy and the end, but I liked it! So PLEASE REVIEW!!! And tell me how you liked it:D**_


End file.
